


Play With Me

by bangchanshehe



Series: Play With Me [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: You had a one sided love with your best friend and idol Taehyung, but Jungkook was pursuing his one sided love for you. One night of sexual frustrations causes for your relationships with one another turn upside down





	1. 1

You had been good friend with Taehyung for many years and grew up with him all through primary school. He was like a big brother to you and he treated you like you were a part of his family as well. You didn’t know when your feelings for him started to change but you knew that you wouldn’t be able to look at him as purely anymore. Maybe it was when he defended you in high school against people who made fun of you for your looks or the way you spoke, or maybe it was when more and more people started to like him after he debuted. When he had debuted you began to get possessive over him but didn’t know why, because you weren’t his girlfriend or anyone who had the right to be this possessive over him.

  
Now the two of you were older and you were in college and he was out living his dream performing with BTS all over the world. You didn’t see him as much as you did back in high school so you thought that you might start to drop these fantasies that you had for your best friend. But you didn’t. The other bad part of being such good friends with him was that you also became friends with six other fatally beautiful men. So anytime that you went over to the dorms you acted like a shy, blushy, quiet puppy, and Tae loved to make fun of you for it. Further validating that the two of you were only friends and you would be stuck in your one sided love.

  
Today you were going over to the dorms like you did almost every Friday night after work to have dinner and movie night with the boys. You brought your usual favorite snacks and beer and made your way over, freshly showered with your hair up in a bun and in your favorite sweats.

  
When you got to the dorms it was utter chaos with Jimin, Tae and Jungkook screaming at each other playing video games, Jin frantically trying to finish dinner and cleaning up the broken plate that Namjoon accidentally broke on the floor, Joonie was apologizing over and over trying to help pick up the broken pieces and Hoseok and Yoongi were taking turns freestyling and goofing off in the hallway.

  
You sat your snacks down in the kitchen and put your beer in the fridge to keep cold. You pat Joonie on his side telling him it was okay and to go sit down. You bent over and cleaned up the mess that was left.

  
“You can finish cooking oppa and I’ll clean up this mess. Don’t worry about it” you told Jin  
“You’re an angel!” he said patting your head and then turning quickly to stir the food that was in the pot on the stove.  
It wasn’t until you had cleaned the mess and sat down next to Tae on the couch that he even noticed that you were there. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around you and you settled in closer to him. You cherished sweet moments and affection from Tae- that is until he used the arm that he wrapped around you to pick up your beer on the side table. You turned to him and smacked him on the arm and watched as he laughed and choked on the beer as he tried to swallow your drink.

“Go get your own lazy!” you yelled and he stuck his tongue out at you

  
“I don’t want my own I just wanted a sip of yours”

  
You sat back taking your beer out of his hands and continued to watch as Jungkook and Jimin played their game. After a few minutes Jungkook won and Jimin pouted as Kookie celebrated. Kookie leaned back and rested his neck and head on your knees smiling up at you and wrapping his arms around your legs.

  
“I won noona! Did you see it?”

  
You nodded your head and rested your hand on his head, playing with this smooth locks. You noticed that he was looking at your beer and watched as he unconsciously swallowed. He looked back up at you with puppy dog eyes and a small pout.

  
“Noona, can I have a sip of your beer?”

  
You were about to hand him your drink when Tae stopped you from giving it to him. You looked at Tae with a confused look and he was glowering down at Jungkook.  
“Go get your own, she doesn’t want your germs.” Tae told Jungkook

  
“It’s okay Kookie, have mine and I’ll go get a new one.” He released your legs so you could get up and you went into the kitchen and ran into Jin.  
“No wonder those boys talk about you and love you so much, you spoil them to death.” Jin laughed under your breath.

  
“What do you mean they talk about me so much?” you asked.

 

“I mean that if you told the boys that they’d die if they ever mentioned your name again, they’d both be dead within the minute.”

  
You thought about what Jin had said and turned around to look at the boys and noticed that Kookie was smiling over at you and Tae was watching Kookie watching you. Suddenly Tae looked up at you and met your eyes. He didn’t look away from you until Jimin turned around to hand him the controller for his turn to play the video game.  
After eating Jin’s dinner and cleaning up all of you met in the living room bringing pillows and blankets making yourselves comfortable on the couch or the floor. You, Tae, Kookie and Jimin took the floor and the other members sat on the couch. You sat in between Jungkook and Tae with pillows and shared Tae’s comforter as a blanket. You had all voted on watching a funny movie and distributed popcorn amongst yourselves.

It seemed like it was only ten minutes into the movie when Hoseok, Yoongi and Jimin fell asleep. You rested your back against the couch and watched with the few remaining people left awake. You reached into the popcorn bowl and bumped hands with Kookie who was reaching in at the same time. Instead of Kookie pulling his hand away he brushed his fingers against the palm of your hand making eye contact the whole time and then pulled out a handful of popcorn behaving like nothing had happened.

  
You were shocked that he had done that but you were even more shocked with how hot it was to you. All of your pent up sexual frustration hit you all at once from pining over your best friend for so long. You swallowed loudly and tried to focus back on the movie but failed when you dropped the popcorn from your mouth. Kookie took notice and picked up the dropped popcorn and put it in his mouth. He ate it like it was the best tasting thing he had ever eaten licking his lips and licking his fingers clean smirking at you the whole time. All that you could do while you watched him put on this show was stare back at him with your mouth hung open. He dropped his hand back into the bowl and took out another piece and put it in your mouth and waited for you to eat it before he turned back to the movie.

  
Your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest at this point and you were constantly shifting the weight on your legs trying desperately to hide your arousal. At this point everyone was asleep besides you and the two boys next to you. Close to the ending of the movie you shifted noticing that Kookie had at some point wrapped his arm behind you on the couch. It made you so nervous to be enjoying the affection and attention that Kookie gave you, but you had been so sexually deprived that your body was just screaming at you to let him touch you and have his way with you.

  
Just as you had finished off the popcorn you leaned over Tae to put the empty bowl next to him you felt Kookie tracing small circles lightly with just the tip of his fingers on the backs of your thighs. Your breath hitched in your throat and you froze in place. You wanted to sit down and act like nothing was happening, but your body loved every little touch that Kookie gave you. You felt like a naughty vixen and your mind reeled being bent over Tae and having another man behind you. It was innocent enough that you were in this situation but you couldn’t help but let your mind actually drift off to the thought of wrapping your lips around Tae’s plush cock while Kookie teased you from behind.  
You were pulled out of your thoughts when Kookie’s hands started to rise and he played just at the hem of your waist band. Tae coughed and you immediately jumped up from your spot like a child caught in the act and excused yourself to the bathroom, not bothering to look behind you.

  
You turned on the faucet and looked at yourself in the mirror trying to calm yourself down and get the blush out of your cheeks. Were you really having these thoughts about Jungkook? What about Tae? Sure you still liked him just as much, but your body was reeling over the attention that Kookie gave you. And shit you were wet, you could feel how drenched you were just with Kookie’s smallest of touches. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Tae barged in, looking disappointed.

  
You were shocked to see him jus enter the bathroom without even waiting for a response.

  
“What if I was peeing?” you asked and he pushed you away from the sink and up against the wall pinning you in place with his hands on either side of your head.

  
“Are you having fun?” he asked you through his teeth.

  
Suddenly you panicked and you couldn’t speak. Had Tae been watching you the whole time? Suddenly you felt so stupid for allowing Kookie to do that to you and in front of another person none the less. You opened your mouth and closed it multiple times trying to find the right words but came up short. Tae growled and lowered his head to your eye level.

“There’s something I need to check”

  
That’s all that was said before Tae had a firm hand down your sweats feeling the slick between your lips, teasing your clit and stopping to insert his fingers slowly inside of you. You couldn’t believe what was happening, your eyes went wide and the breath left your lungs. You watched his face as he watched you while he teased you.

  
His fingers were just rough enough that they had a texture that rubbed you just the right way causing you to let out the most raw and guttural groan you had ever released. Tae’s breath started to increase and he put his forehead on yours, continuing to fuck you slowly with his beautifully rough fingers. He fingered you slowly until he hit your g-spot making your legs go numb and you almost dropped to the ground cueing him to pound that spot over and over again. He didn’t stop, not until you were begging him to, his fingers relentlessly pounding into you, releasing your juices all over his fingers and creating the most vulgar noises that surely Kookie could hear. You could feel your heart beat everywhere in your body and the overwhelming pressure of an orgasm started to overwhelm you when Tae stepped away from you.

  
He shoved his fingers in his mouth licking off your juices like he was dying of hunger and then leaned over and kissed you with an open mouth swiping into yours with his tongue once before he pulled away again with a smirk.

  
“Only I can touch you like this, do you understand me?” He looked at you expectantly waiting for your response. You looked in his eyes confused and nodded your head  
“And only I will be able to make you this wet from now on, do you understand me?”

  
You nodded your head again and shifted your weight becoming wet again from the amount of authority dripping form Tae’s voice. You bit your lip and looked down at Tae’s prominent bulge in his pants. He noticed your neediness and chuckled lowly pulling you towards him and pressing his body completely against you allowing you to feel just how hard he was. He reached around you and grabbed your ass, giving it a playful spank and then abruptly turned you around so your back was facing him. You had seen this exact scenario happen in countless adult videos and bent over with your palms flush against the wall, sticking your ass out and grinding against his bulge.

 

He growled and held your hips in place. He paused for a few moments, closing his eyes.

  
“As long as I have been dying to taste you and fuck you against any and every surface that I could possibly find, now is not the time. We still have to clean up in the living room and I’m pretty sure we’d wake up everyone in the building if I fucked you right here right now.”

  
Tae slowly started to roll his hips in to you, holding your waist in place and kissing you on your neck and shoulders.

  
“Baby, please tell me that you’ll stay with me tonight” he whispered in your ear and you let out a whispered yes. He turned your head back towards him and he placed an open mouth kiss on your lips forcing his tongue in your mouth, letting it massage your own.

  
He released you after grabbing your ass and giving you one last feel of how hard he was and then opened the bathroom door for you to exit. You took a deep breath before you stepped outside and fixed your clothes pulling them back in the right places. Tae watched you through hooded eyes and followed you into the hallway acting like nothing had just happened.


	2. 2

Jungkook had already began waking up the members and getting them to move to their rooms to sleep. You began folding blankets and putting them in the closet while Tae was getting bowls and cups and washing them in the kitchen. You took your time folding the blankets and re-arranging the living room, moving the ottoman and couch back to their original places.

What the fuck just happened? And why? What in the world possessed Jungkook to do those things to you? You tried to remember if you had done or said anything to make him think that you were interested in him, and you had come up short. And just what in the hell made Tae act like that? Like some sex crazed, jealous boyfriend. How would you move on from this? You’d told Tae that you’d stay the night but all of a sudden you were scared. What would this mean for your friendship? Surely Tae was just having a moment of weakness. At least that’s what you kept trying to tell yourself. Although, he did seem to be a little more possessive of you lately. You had noticed that, but otherwise he treated you like nothing more than a friend. Maybe you could make a quick run for it or find an excuse to leave without causing a fuss.

You had pushed the couch back against the wall and put the pillows back in order when a pair of hands wrapped around you and pulled you back into a firm chest. Tae rocked you slowly and pulled your hair out from the side of your neck so he could put his head in the crook of your neck. He kissed your neck as he slowly traced his hands from your hips and up to your shoulders, in small circles. You giggled when he got close to your shoulder blades, because it tickled just how lightly he was running his fingertips over your skin. You pushed away from him laughing and stopped when you realized that the boy who was teasing you wasn’t Tae, but Kookie. He reached for you again and pulled you in for a hug, smiling down at you. You hesitated to go to him and he noticed. The smile on his face fell just a little before it went back to being as playful as it originally was, but you could see that it hurt him by the look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong noona?” he asked you.

“Nothing, I’m just not feeling too well!” you lied and Kookie gently nodded his head.

“I’m not sorry” he said just barely loud enough for the two of you to hear.

“What?” you asked

“I said I’m not sorry. For what I did. I heard what happened in the bathroom and I know that Tae doesn’t want me to touch you, but I’ve liked you for a really long time. So I’m not sorry for showing you how I feel.”

You chocked on your breath and tried to recover after he told you that he’d heard it all. The smallest part of you was angry that he spied on the two of you, but a whole other part of you was turned on by the thought of him standing outside and hearing your labored breathes and the sounds of Tae fingering you.

“Kookie, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, don’t be sorry noona. It was actually really hot listening to you two in there. I’m not mad about him touching you either. It excited me.”

Now Kookie was pulling you back into a hug and he wrapped your arms around his waist and afterwards he tucked your hair behind your ear. He licked his lips before he bent down to give you a kiss on your lips.

Just then Tae had walked in witnessing Jungkook’s confession to you and he felt betrayed somehow. He’d always shared everything with him and the two of them had the tightest bond out of all of the other members. But you were the one thing that he didn’t want to have to share. You were his friend first, and he had feelings for you longer that Kookie ever had. The fact that Jungkook even pursued you made him angry. Jungkook knew better than anyone else how much that he loved you and worshiped you. Of course Tae had seen how Jungkook took a liking to you when he first introduced you to him but he thought that Jungkook would do the kind thing and step down. But seeing as how Jungkook was constantly coming back to you, obviously he gave Jungkook too much credit. But you, you didn’t necessarily push Jungkook away either. Tae sighed to himself and was about to give up and go to sleep when he heard you speaking.

“Jungkook, I can’t do this”

Tae’s heart swelled in his chest and he felt a little glimmer of hope.

“Why? Is it because of Tae?” Jungkook was starting to get temperamental

You hesitated to answer. You didn’t want to make Jungkook any more erratic than he already seemed to be. You looked down at your feet and shuffled them trying to find the right way to answer his question.

“It is isn’t it?” he grinded his teeth and you could hear it. He removed his hands from you and ran a hand through his hair.

“You can’t deny that you didn’t enjoy what I did to you though.” You looked up at him shocked that he had the audacity to make that claim. “I heard how wet you were. I could smell you and practically taste you from the other side of the door.”

Now it was your turn to grit your teeth. You wanted to be mad at Jungkook for saying those things, but you couldn’t be. He was absolutely right. His touch lit a fire in you that made you crave more of him.

You were so royally fucked. You had never been so in love with nyone other than Tae, and here comes Jungkook who makes you question everything. You still loved Tae but now Kookie seemed to be in the picture too. It scared you to think that you were developing feelings for Jungkook too. You had no idea of what to say or do so you backed away from Jungkook and turned around to see Tae standing in the hallway barely lit by the light from the living room, watching the two of you.

You watched him stand there and wait for your response to Kookie. You knew what he’d want you to say, but it would be a lie to say that you had no feelings or desires for Jungkook. Tae held eye contact with you giving you a pleading look to turn Jungkook down.

“Be with the both of us!” Kookie said loud enough as if asking Tae if he was okay with it too.

Tae’s eyes immediately snapped up to Jungkook and his jaw dropped. You turned around to look back at Jungkook.

“What?” you and Tae both said at the same time.

“Be with the both of us. I don’t mind sharing you if that’s what it takes to be able to have even somewhat of a relationship with you.”

Tae scoffed and turned away not even able to look at Jungkook. He couldn’t believe that he would actually propose an idea like this. He knew that you liked him more than Jungkook. In the end he feared that Jungkook would just get hurt.

“What hyung! You don’t think that I stand a chance? I can treat Y/N like a princess just as good if not better than you.”

Tae looked back at Jungkook with determination in his eyes. No one would take you away from him, not even Jeon fucking Jungkook.

“I don’t think that anyone would ever be able to understand or take better care of her than me. I’d rather be able to have her to myself, but it’s not my call. If Y/N wants this then I’ll have to just deal with you. I’d rather have half of her than none at all.”

Both of the boys turned to you waiting for your answer. You were dumbstruck by their offer. How in the hell were you supposed to make this decision?

“You like Tae right?” Jungkook asked and you nodded your head

“But you also started to have feelings for me to?” he asked again

You didn’t know if what was going on was feelings for Jungkook or just lust.

“Let me rephrase that… you have thoughts of me now, right?” you nodded your head and Jungkook reached for your hands, taking both in his own and rubbing your wrists with his thumbs.

“So, give this a try. Please…”

You closed your eyes weighing the pros and cons of going through with this plan. You sat down on the couch running your hands through your hair and taking your time looking at both boys. Tae was now standing next to Jungkook looking at you with a desperate look in his eyes. Jungkook was biting his bottom lip with his eyes closed praying that you would give him a chance.

“okay” you whispered from your seat.

Jungkook laughed and ran to you falling at your knees, hugging you and kissing your palms. Tae just sat there and looked at the two of you, feeling a new sense of competitiveness. He turned around and started to walk towards his room. He may have lost this small battle, but he was ready to win the war. But, he still had one more thing that Jungkook didn’t have and that was you for the night.

“I’m going to bed, you coming Y/N?”

You looked up to Tae and nodded your head and Jungkook whined.

“Can I sleep with you too?” he begged giving you puppy eyes.

“Ask Tae, it’s his bed.”

Jungkook looked back at Tae knowing that his answer was already going to be a no. Tae looked back at him with a smirk daring Jungkook to beg.  
“It’s okay, hopefully we can have a night to ourselves too” Jungkook said squeezing your hands and getting up off the floor.

“I’m gonna go wash up. Sleep well princess.” He said kissing the top of your head and walking away to his room.

Tae walked over to you on the couch with a small smile on his face.

“just the two of us now.” He pulled you up and hugged you whispering in your ear

“As much as I wish that I didn’t have to share you with anyone else, it’s what you want. So ill respect your decision. That being said, if he tries to do anything stupid let me know, okay?” you nodded your head and let him pull you away to his room.

When you arrived in his room he kicked the door shut and walked over to his closet ripping his shirt over his head and pulling his pants down. You knew that Tae usually slept in his boxers only but when you would stay over he always wore pajamas.

“You need some clothes right?” he asked from the closet door.

You were totally unaware that he’d been talking to you. You had been too busy sitting there with your mouth open admiring his figure. You never noticed the way that his waist tapered at his waist or just how broad his shoulders actually were. His beautiful skin tone made every feature stand out and you were dying to reach out and touch him.  
He walked back over to you and bent down at the waist making himself eye level with you. he cocked his head to the side and gave you a devilish smirk.

“Do you. Need. A night shirt?” he asked again more playfully

“Oh, uh yeah, thanks” you were embarrassed that he’d caught you and decided to look around his room instead of make awkward eye contact.

The chuckled and walked back to his closet. He found a t-shirt and threw it at you. Usually he’d give you pants too, so you sat there waiting for him to throw you some bottoms. But, instead he closed the door and walked over to the bed sitting next to you.

Suddenly you felt very conscious about your body. You stood up and turned for the door. But, Tae caught your hand and pulled you towards him. He dropped his hand and leaned back on the bed.

“let me see you, baby girl.”

You blushed and bowed your head. Slowly you pulled your shirt over your head and watched him eye your stomach and chest. Then you shimmied your sweatpants off, thankful that you decided to wear matching lingerie. Tae was now licking his lips and staring directly at your panties, imagining what was underneath. You laughed to yourself that you had this sort of power over Tae and pulled his shirt over your head. You pulled your hair out of its bun and let it hang loosely.

You walked over to switch the light off and then walked back to the bed waiting for Tae to move over so you could get in bed. He took a moment to adjust his almost fully erect member, groaning in the process. Finally he moved over and allowed you to crawl under the sheets.

Tae had pulled you into him and you swore that he could feel your heart beat pounding. He played with your hair and you placed your hand across his chest.

“I know that you have a lot of things on your mind right now, so I just want you to know that I don’t expect anything to happen tonight. We can wait as long as you need, okay?”  
You nodded your head and grasped your chin, tilting your head up to meet his. He captured your lips in a delicate, yet passionate kiss.

“Good night baby”


	3. 3

you woke up to the feeling of someone softly petting your hair and whispering your name in your ear. You peeled your eyes open and blinked away the blurry sleepiness from your eyes before you recognized Jungkook in front of you. He smiled when he saw your eyes focus in on him and he softly said

“good morning noona. I made you breakfast.”

You groaned at the sound of food and tried to sit up, but felt weighed down. You looked down at your legs and waist and found Tae’s leg thrown over you, still in a deep sleep.  
Very softly you took a hold of his knee and tried to bend I back down in place, without waking him up. Tae shook and groaned and you froze, hoping that he would remain asleep. After a moment of quiet again you pushed the rest of his leg off of you and sat up. You stretched out your limbs and swung your legs around the side of the bed. Jungkook stuck his hand out and offered it to you to help you up and you gladly accepted it. But as soon as you stood up and Jungkook’s eyes widened you realized that you didn’t sleep with any pants on.

You quickly tried to pull the shirt down and hide your bare legs but only seemed to make it more obvious instead. Jungkook chuckled at your embarrassment and quickly turned around to make you feel at ease with your bareness.

You spotted your sweats on the floor and quickly slid them up your legs and cleared your throat to let kookie know that you were dressed. He turned around and smiled at you now fully dressed. He tilted his head towards the kitchen and took your hand before turning around and leading you down the hall to the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon.  
It would have been even better had there not been two other boys in the kitchen fighting over it.

“No, we split the pancakes and bacon!” Jin argued with Namjoon.

“I don’t want any bacon, just the pancakes! I say we don’t split!” Namjoon tried to argue back

Jungkook dropped your hand and immediately walked up to the boys in the kitchen and pried the plate out of their hands. Both of the other members looked at Jungkook like he was crazy for taking their food.

“This isn’t for either of you…I made it for y/n” he explained.

The other members looked up and saw you standing in the hallway, waiting for the argument to be solved and immediately smiled at you apologetically. Jungkook sat the plate down and pulled out the kitchen chair for you.

“good morning boys” you said politely before you took your seat.

Jungkook pushed your chair in for you and then took a seat across from you. He watched you as you cut into the pancake and took the first bite. His wide eyes looked over your face in anticipation as he waited for your reaction. You licked your lips as the fluffy pancake and syrup melted in your mouth. You closed your eyes and sighed with a smile, making Jungkook smile.

“Is it good?” he asked

You didn’t answer but rather forked another bite into your mouth and nodded your head. The other boys stood by the table and eyed the two of you curiously. You could tell that they wanted to say something but didn’t. They just sat back and watched as Jungkook admired you while you ate.

Soon, Tae came into the kitchen with a big yawn and messy bed hair. He didn’t bother to put on pants but still wore his boxers and a large t-shirt. When everyone turned to see him the other members were quick to speak up about his lack of clothing.

“dude, go put on some clothes!” Namjoon yelled

Tae just ignored him and took a seat next to you. You smiled at him and he softly smiled back. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind your head and asked  
“did you sleep well?”

You hummed and continued to eat your pancakes and Tae eyed your plate. He looked up to the other members who looked even more confused now. They took turns looking at each man next to you and then back at you, as if they were trying to solve a mystery. Tae cleared his throat earning their attention, and being spotted staring the other members sat down at the table.

“Is there anymore breakfast left?” Tae asked

Jungkook scoffed and broke his focus on you to look up at Tae. “I made this for y/n, if you’re hungry then go make your own”

You could hear the anger in his petty tone and the air surrounding you became thick. It was awkward to speak up and saw anything but you knew that if you wanted to feel more comfortable that you would have to change the subject. You cut your pancakes and offered a piece to Tae. He smiled at you softly and took the bite, making sure to smile at Jungkook as if he had succeeded at some great competition.

“What are you guys’ plans for today?” you asked no one in particular

“we’ve got schedules in the afternoon and then we get the rest of the day off.” Tae spoke up

You nodded your head and got up to rinse off your plate and then get ready to leave. You had work in about an hour and a half and you were already running a little behind schedule. You walked back to Tae’s room and quickly took off his large shirt to put on your own clothes and sneak out the door like you always did.

The members were still sitting at the table and Jungkook and Tae were avoiding each other, which was completely unusual. You frown at the image of theme treating each other like they were no better than strangers.

You didn’t want to see them be torn apart because of your relationship with one another, and it was obvious that their feelings for you was what was getting the best of them. Sure, they had, had plenty of fights with each other but it usually lasted about 15 minutes before they were hugging each other again. You sighed and stepped back into the kitchen.

“I’ll head out first” you said waving to everyone at the table

You spun on your heels and headed for the door but Jungkook was quick to catch you before you left. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back to face him.  
“What are you doing today?” he asked you sweetly

“I have to work at the shop today” you answered softly “Why what’s up?”

“well…” he looked up at the ceiling and licked his lips before he faced you again “I was wondering if you wanted to do something after I was done with schedules”  
You thought about when he would be done and when you would be done and nodded your head “Okay what time do you think that you’ll be done?” you asked

Jungkook smiled wide and clapped his hands once “it’s just a photo shoot, so we should be done probably around 5 or 6?” he answered

“Okay, I get off of work at 4, so I can do anything after that”

“alright, I’ll text you” Jungkook said with a megawatt smile.

It was cute to see him so excited and you’d be lying if you said that it didn’t make your heart race. It felt good to have someone feel so excited and happy about being able to spend time with you. Even if you already know them.

You smiled and waved to Jungkook before turning to leave once more. You smiled as the door clicked shut and skipped down the stairs with a smile. It had been a long time since you had ever had plans with a boy who you had any interest in. That was other than Tae, of course. And it felt good to be desired.

You went home and quickly showered and got ready for work. All day long you had a stupid smile on your face and all of your co-wokers continuously tried to guess why you were in such a good mood.

“It has to be a boy!” one of them exclaimed

“Do you have a hot date tonight?” one of them asked and you smile became wider

One of the girls squealed and the others ohh’d and ahh’d as they finally connected the dots. Some of the girls smiled at you like they were excited and others looked like they were slightly jealous.

Your happiness and anticipation for your date made the day go by much quicker than expected and soon it was 4 o’clock. You clocked out and were on your way to the subway when you received a phone call from Tae. You frowned at the caller ID, knowing that he was probably in the middle of a photo shoot. Why would he be calling me? You thought to yourself

“Hello?” you answered

“y/n… hello…. I need your help” he panted out through labored breathes. He sounded like he had just ran a marathon.

“Tae, what’s wrong? Where are you?” you asked starting to become panicked

“I’m at the photo shoot but I need your help… I’m in trouble” he whispered out, sounding like he was on the verge of tears

“Where are you?” you asked as you walked into the street to hail a cab.

“You know that old abandoned carnival by the woods?” he asked

“Yeah”

“that’s where the photo shoot is, I’m…I’m in my van” he answered hurriedly

“Alright, I’m on my way” you answered and hung up

You had experienced Tae’s panic attacks and they were some of the worst memories that you had with him. Tae was always a happy person, but more often than not he hid behind his smile and didn’t portray his real feelings, which led him to have bad stress and anxiety.

In the past it took hours to get him to calm down, so you wondered how hard it would be to get him calm in the middle of work.

You got a cab and rushed over as soon as possible, making it across town in only 15 minutes. You pulled into the park and quickly handed the driver the money and jumped out of the car. In the front of the park you could see tents and several vans parked to the side of the location discretely. You ran over to the vans and spotted Tae’s. You knocked on the door once before you cracked it open to find Tae sitting in the back by himself, with the curtains drawn.

“Tae…” you whispered and he immediately looked up to you

Tae whimpered when you made eye contact, but your attention was quickly stripped away from his when you heard your name being yelled from behind. You looked behind you to see Jin, jogging over to your side from across the lot.

You turned back to Tae and showed him your index finger, telling him one minute and ran to meet Jin half-way. He looked concerned and looked back to Tae’s van before he focused on you.

“y/n, I don’t know what’s wrong with him he just shut himself up in his van and wouldn’t come out. He wouldn’t even let his manager in! But I talked to him outside of the van and told him to call you and calm down” Jin said between breaths.

You shook your head and sighed knowing that it was going to take Tae a while to calm down. You were just concerned that you wouldn’t be able to get him stable enough to continue with the photo shoot until he could leave on his own.

Your heart broke as you thought about how stressed and upset he may be. The only time that you saw Tae act like this was when his grandmother passed and it took days to get him back on his feet.

You silently cursed yourself as you realized that the mess between Jungkook and the two of you were in probably wasn’t helping him at all either.

“I don’t know how long it will take to calm him down…. It… it might take a while” you explained

Jin let out a long breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed exhausted and concerned for Tae and it made you feel good that the others were watching him now that him and Kookie weren’t exactly being nice to each other. Jin looked back at the tents and where the rest of the guys were and nodded his head

“I’ll do my best to be able to stall a little bit” he said unconvincingly, as if he was already thinking of a plan

“Thank you” you whispered to him and he looked back up to you

“No, thank you” he said back

You smiled to him and then waved before you turned back to the van. You could see peeking through the curtain at the two of you. You opened up the door and stepped inside and sat down in the back seat next to him.

He just whimpered and whined next to you like a broken child and your heart shattered. Just what the fuck happened that he would end up like this.  
“Tae, what happened?” you asked

For a long time Tae didn’t say anything but rested his head on the seat and stared at the ceiling. You could barely make out his features with the slight glow from the light beaming in from the front window. He seemed distressed and his eyebrows were creased and he looked angry.

“it’s just…” he started

You waited for him to finish but he never did. You gave him a moment to gather himself and his thoughts and then pressed a little further.  
“It’s just what?” you asked softly

“You are my best friend right?” he asked you

“Of course” you answered with a small smile

“wrong… I can’t be your friend anymore” he exclaimed

You sat back in your seat and your heart skipped a beat. Tears automatically sprung up to your eyes and you gasped for air.

Had you ruined your relationship with Tae? Did you make everything fall apart my agreeing to date the two of them? Were you responsible for him falling apart?

“What do you mean?” you asked with shaky breath

Tae raised his head to glance at you through squinted eyes.

“Today on the set Jungkook told me about the plans he had for your date tonight and it really… really just hurt” he whispered

You wanted to reach out and touch him but he seemed so distant and far away from him. You didn’t know if he would want you to touch him either. So instead you put your hand back down and looked at them while Tae continued.

“I can’t sit back and watch him do the things for you that I should be doing!” he cried out

“Tae what do you mean?” you asked

“It made me so mad to think of you being with him” he started “and then it made me think of last night, how he touched you and how much you liked it…” he growled out “and then it made me think of you in the bathroom, all wet and whiny for me.” He hissed at the end and the air suddenly changed

Tae wasn’t having a panic attack at all! Tae was just frustrated.

“Tae why are you locking yourself up because of this?” you asked

He looked over at you and he grinded his teeth together.

“Do you have any idea how long I have been sitting here trying to get rid of this?” he said grabbing your hand and placing it firmly across his rock hard erection.

You gasped and tried to pull away from him but Tae kept your hand firmly in place.

“I’ve been in here for a whole hour, trying to do whatever I can to make it go away so I can continue to do my fucking job, but all I can think about it you….” He said with his eyes squinted shut “and it only makes it so much fucking worse”

You were shocked that Tae would be so daring to keep your hand pinned down on him like he was. And yet, you didn’t try to pull away again. Instead you kept your palm over him and held onto his length tightly.

“please…” he whined “only you can make it go away”

You thought about everything that was on the line. Could this lead to the end of your friendship? Would he behave like this every time that you did something with Jungkook? If you did this for him it would alter your relationship greatly. You would skip over dating and everything else that you had been dreaming of for his relief. And what about Jungkook? How would he react if he knew?

You sighed and looked away from him to think, when a loud knock was heard on the window and you heard Jin’s voice on the other side.

“Manager hyung says that he’ll give you 15 more minutes before your shoot is called off” Jin yelled

You could hear the crunching of the gravel underneath Jin’s feet as he walked away and began to have a heart attack.

“y/n, please..” Tae whined again

Tae reached towards you with his free hand and cupped the side of your cheek and pressed his forehead against your own. You could feel his sweet minty breath blow against your face leaving your skin tingle. And Tae slowly squeezed your palm over his strained member.

“please!” he said again as soft as a whisper

You didn’t know how to refuse him anymore and you used your free hand to cup his own on your face. You lightly kissed his palm and then nodded your head to yourself.

“okay”


End file.
